


Dark Shadows

by honiglippe



Series: Jungle Heat Series [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honiglippe/pseuds/honiglippe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Skinner story where he is kidnapped, and be warned, he suffers a lot in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Shadows

Dark Shadow  
AUTHOR: by marianne  
DISCLAIMER: "The X-Files" is the creation and exclusive property of Chris Carter and 1013 and FOX. I'm just borrowing the characters.  
RATING: * Warning:   
CLASSIFICATION: X, A, R some kind the real R comes in the next story, Jungle Heat Series, which are the sequel to this one.  
SUMMARY: It's a Skinner story where he is kidnapped, and be warned, he suffers a lot in it.  
CONTENT WARNING: This story contains male rape so bail out if it's not your kind of story.  
COMMENTS: Please excuse any spelling and so on errors, (but now it is beta read, thanks to Jo-Ann Lassiter for her excellent beta-reading) English is not my Mother language, neither remotely, so don't shoot me because of it.  
And Fox's voice is so cute in Portuguese.  
To the story it's so far a Skinner one and rape. I picked Skinner up because he's so strong and what I wanted to point out in this my very first fan fiction was that we need to give support. Once I saw one with Richard Crenna as a police detective who ridiculed the victims but perceived by himself what was really behind. In that on,e they were so getting in the real spirit of the victim without the normal ways they portrayed it on the other. I ask me, why? Just because it was to a man? For me no one deserves it if women, men or for god sake children. When I wrote this one it was after there were four here committed on babies and little boys by the news. The father of three did not survive; he was lynched by the neighbors before police arrived.   
I quit watching too much the news. They are depressing as well as my little story, I think for myself, but I was shocked by the news what little children suffered. In mine there must be hope in the end or must make it, 'cause the other way I become surely depressed, and that's not my style. I like to laugh and see all rosy, however I wrote this one. It's just too much negative news on TV, which eats on me sometimes. So don't ask why the heck as I hate rape stories I could bring myself to write one... I have no idea just that I wrote it in frenzy in three days.  
The only mountain I could find on my world map near there was the Appalachians.  
FEEDBACK is as always welcomed and promptly answered. And blame the heavy rain outside and that I had to wade through the flooded water to buy bread. It just adores to rain heavy when I'm outside.  
XF XF XF XF XF XF XF XF XF XF XF XF XF XF XF XF XF XF

 

Dark Shadow  
by marianne  
WASHINGTON DC  
FBI HEADQUARTERS  
J. Edgar Hoover Building  
Friday, April 18th  
23:58  
First Day

It had been a hard day for the Assistant Director. Skinner got in his car and checked his watch again. Almost midnight. He was really tired and wanted to take a shower; he hated cigarette-smoke-contaminated clothes and more when it was raining as it was beginning now.  
"Thank God, it's Friday night," he murmured with a sigh. Actually he was happy to get home even if it was to an empty one.  
The rain intensified like a waterfall, rattling forcefully on his BMW car roof. Skinner sighed deeply as he drove out of the parking lot and grimaced, wishing time would move faster and he would have been already at home. It seemed he was the only one in the capital driving through this rainstorm.  
Suddenly, while driving down an empty side road his tire burst and he almost lost control, but he was able to stop without incident since he couldn't drive too fast in this storm.  
"Now what?" he exclaimed roughly. Seeing no other way, he opened his car door and got out into the heavy rain. He was totally wet in a second, and sighed as he began to repair his flat tire.  
A sudden bursting sound as the lightning hit a street post startled him. He groaned deeply as the street lamps went out but continued quietly after a quick check of his surroundings. Only his car lights illuminated his immediate surroundings in the dark-shadowed side street and it seemed to flood with rainwater; it was already up to his ankles. The way it was going, his clothes and footwear would be only good for trash when he got home.

His lips were pressed forcefully together with the effort as he pumped the handle of the jack. Without warning the jack snapped in half and he cursed. He looked up quickly when he heard heavy footsteps splashing and approaching.  
"Can I help you?" a soft deep male voice asked him loud enough to get through the loud rain. Turning quickly he was confronted with the biggest guy he had ever seen.  
"Only if you have a spare jack," he said with a gasp. Straightening, he motioned to his broken jack.  
He couldn't make out the face of the man in the dark shadow made by the trembling lights and from under the big dark hat he was wearing.

The huge guy went to the back of his car and picked it up, not without some effort but with a lot less effort than it would have taken Skinner. Skinner considered himself to be in good shape, too, but that was amazing.   
Shaking his head he glanced again at the man. "Thanks, I'll try to finish fast," he managed to say and pulled the spare out and began to change it as fast as he could under the still heavy rain. After a while he said in a low voice: "You can put it down now."  
With a sigh he tried to dry his wet glasses with his clammy hands but to no avail, as it was raining harder than before.  
"Thanks aga..." he began to say as he felt strong hands grasping his wrists and pulling him around, pushing him by his legs from a hard shove from the giant that he fell hard to the wet ground. Hitting his head on the ground, his glasses flew far away. He was feeling dizzy from the impact and he choked from the dirty water entering his nose and mouth.  
With all his strength he wrestled against the man and tried to free himself but a growing pain in his right arm almost snapped the bone apart by the inhuman strength of the large figure hovering over him.  
He had never felt so overwhelmed in his entire life before, and suddenly a hard blow to his right temple knocked him out in a blessing darkness.  
Turning him around and observing the slightly bald man in front of him for a minute, the dark figure took him by the waist and opened the car door. He pushed the limp wet form to the other side of the driver's seat and got in beside him.  
"Here we go." he said in a pleased voice looking from the corner of his eyes back at the unconscious man. Taking a white rope from his pants pocket he tied him by his wrists and put the car seat in a reclining position, so the limp form could not be seen easily from outside.  
It would be a long drive and he was very pleased.

WASHINGTON DC  
FBI Headquarters  
Monday, April 21st  
08:55 am  
Fourth Day

Special Agent Fox Mulder and his partner Special Agent Dana Scully headed for the AD's office, to their customary appointment on this sunny Monday morning.  
Mulder was a little apprehensive to see Skinner after their last meeting on Friday evening. It was really not his fault. Thank God he had Scully with him that time. What was he thinking he thought in disgust? Scully was almost killed as well as he on the last case. He wouldn't have survived if something had happened to his Scully.  
'My Scully?! Mulder , if you continue with this line of thoughts, you'll get into trouble. Well, more trouble.' He thought to himself, and glanced from the corner of his eyes to his beautiful partner. It was getting more and more difficult for him to restrain his attraction to his counterpart.  
"Agents Mulder and Scully," the AD's secretary said, approaching them. "I'm sorry, but would you please wait here? Assistant Director Skinner hasn't arrived yet. Sit down, please."  
Both agents sat down astonished. After a while, Mulder asked Kim in a confidential tone, "Is Skinner in a meeting? It's the first he hasn't been here before us."  
With a frown Kim looked at Mulder and glared at him not too different from the ones Scully normally gave him. But he couldn't help it. He felt uneasy somehow. He set his puppy dog stare at her. It helped with Scully; why not with others?  
"He didn't come in yet. I'm trying to call him on his phone." With a sigh, Kim replied, finally letting a little of her worry show because in all the years as the AD's secretary there had never been a single oversleeping or no appearance at all without his calling in time, "There's no answer on his home phone or on the cellular."  
"That's odd. Scully, what do you think of a little investigating to help Kim out?" Mulder asked, now really worried. "And if there's nothing ... ."  
"OK, OK. Sure." She was herself a little annoyed now. 

Unknown place   
Monday, April 18th  
09:10 am  
First Day

Skinner sat in a corner of a cold cabin, half-naked, attached to the wall by ancient handcuffs and a neck cuff laced around his burning neck. He felt miserable, almost worse than in his time in Vietnam. The huge man kept coming in and beating him until he sobbed for the first time in his adult life. He had tried to argue, but he was beaten more and harder than before. So he let it come over him without a single complain and he was not going to beg if he could help it. He remembered when he woke up with a slight headache pounding in his forehead, still on the road to an unknown place in the woods.  
He had tried to free himself, when the dark figure stopped the car on the long road and turned towards him.  
"Don't move a single finger again without my strict order," he said with a slight accent, and grabbed his head with big hands to face him. He shuddered at the cold burning eyes he met. There was something inhuman about the man's gaze, chilling. And Skinner wasn't one to fear lightly.  
"What d... ," he began but was interrupted as the man grabbed his jaw and squeezed it, pulling him up so close to the man's wrinkled sunburned face that he could feel the man's stale breath over him.  
"And don't speak either." he said with a growl, squeezing harder at his jaw until he drew a tear from him. Letting him fall back to his total reclined seat he drove again.  
Looking at his car clock he saw that it was almost morning. He had passed out for nearly five hours. They entered a rough road into a dense wood and continued for hours on different roads until they reached the end of an old abandoned road. Abruptly the man stopped the car, opened the door and slid out, grabbing him by his tie and almost strangling him. He pushed him out the door and threw him to the wet and damp ground. Skinner was aching all over.  
Unceremoniously he was grabbed again by one foot and handcuffed to a tree by his ankles, leaving Skinner in this humiliating position in the freezing cold.  
The man drove away. Frantically, he tried to free his hands from the rope but it was professionally tied and he was no Houdini. After a while he heard an explosion far away. He had to wait a long time before his captor returned running.   
"Did you miss me?" the man asked with his growling voice, freeing one ankle and pulling the other around but cuffed them together again and threw him over his shoulder and entered the dense wood carrying him all the while without effort.  
It was a rustic cabin they reached, about noon, he mused by the position of the sun; he felt a terrible headache from hanging over the man's shoulder for so long. His throat was dry and he coughed and shivered from his still wet clothes. They entered the cabin and he was slid not too gently onto the wooden floor. It was cold there. They were somewhere in a mountainous forest and there was still heavy snow all around, unlike DC, and he felt very cold in his light raincoat, perfect for the city but totally inappropriate for the mountains. He ran his eyes around the small cabin and began to observe his captor, searching for a way out but not seeing one. The man approached him carrying ancient but strong neck and foot cuffs. He couldn't believe it and jerked away just realizing what he was going to do. It earned him another blow to his mishandled jaw. The neck cuff locked around his neck and the foot cuff on his right ankle.  
Fear began to strike him. Nobody was going to find him in this god-forsaken mountain cabin. His handcuffs were replaced by another old-fashioned one.  
"Could I have something to drink?" he asked in a low voice.  
"Didn't I say to keep quiet?" and he received another blow, which drew blood in the corner of his mouth. The man reached out and, wiping off the blood with his finger, licked it, and closed his eyes with pleasure.  
Skinner stiffened at the sight and felt a chill running down his spine.   
'Oh, no' , he thought, 'now I'm really in trouble.'  
At the end of the day on Saturday he received some water and something to eat, an old home-made bread slice. Too small for his growling stomach, but it was better than nothing. And the beating began. He was a tough guy but the blows threw him all around the cabin. His entire body ached and he saw no end in sight. After hours, it seemed, he was curled in a corner and felt himself sobbing quietly and drifting to a blessing sleep.  
But soon afterwards he felt the big hands again lifting him by the handcuffs and leading to a heavy trapdoor in the corner on the other side.  
The cellar below was dark and freezing cold.

"It's not the Hilton, but your home from now on, my boy." The man said smiling and chained him to the wall. "And remember, take care of your home."  
Skinner felt the hands of his torturer removing his shredded shirt. Then his hands roamed to his waistband and removed his belt. 'Oh, no', he thought, shuddering, 'not this'. One hand brushed lightly over his chest, feeling the strong muscles on the broad chest, stomach and shoulders. Skinner didn't move an inch but exhaled relieved when his captor silently left him and went up the ladder and closed the trap door behind him. For a moment he thought it was going to grow worse. He embraced himself, shuddering violently in the dark freezing room.  
Until Monday, nobody would feel his absence; there was nobody there to worry about him until then, even Maggie. Maggie, he thought to himself. She was out of town this weekend to visit one of her sons, but they had a date on Monday night. She was some years older than him but didn't seem it. They'd gone out twice so far.  
Since his divorce and then his ex-wife's death, he was alone. But even before then they had grown like strangers. It had been a mistake to marry her. Dana wouldn't like it if she knew he was dating her mother.  
Oh, God, he felt the cold creeping through his bones and he began to feel a cold building. He shuddered violently and it awoke him all the time.  
He lulled himself by dreaming of Maggie, but morning came too soon for another round of torture.  
End Of Part One

 

 

Dark Shadow (2/3)  
Maggie Scully's house  
Wednesday April 23rd  
07:55 pm   
Sixth Day

"Fox, where is he?" asked a very worried Maggie Scully.  
"I don't know yet, Mrs. Scully. But we're moving hell and high water to find him. We simply can't find a trace of him. We can't even find his car. All we know is he left very late on Friday night. It was almost midnight when he left the Hoover Building, the Security guard said. It began to rain very hard all that night. And that's where we lost him. He never reached his house."

"Fox, we had a date on Monday. He would never have stood me up."  
Mulder looked at her a bit startled as well as an astonished Scully, his Dana. Skinner and Mrs. Scully on a date?! Gee.

The sound of his cellular interrupted his train of thoughts.  
"Mulder." he responded.  
"Agent Mulder, this is Agent Hopkins. We found a flat tire and a broken jack, on Fifty to Fourth in Southside. The jack has engraved the initials of WSS and the flat tire is one of the AD's car type."

"We're on our way. Scully, they found something. It has to be his." And in a rush they left, leaving behind Maggie with refreshed hope.

Washington DC  
Corner Fifth to Fourth St.  
Wednesday, April 23rd  
08:10 pm  
Sixth Day

"Over here, Agent Mulder and Agent Scully. It was pure luck to find these two items in these relatively calm surroundings, because they are quite out of order here. Bad luck that it rained and flooded too much to find anything here that could help us find Assistant Director Skinner."  
Hopkins, the young agent explained eagerly.   
"You're right, Agent Hopkins, but let's search the surroundings anyway," said Mulder and turned to Scully. "What do you think, Scully?"

"It must have happened right here. Skinner would never leave the tire and the broken jack behind. Let's search everything, it's our only lead."

Everybody headed in different directions searching with their car headlights. As Scully entered a small side street she saw an old beggar woman sitting by her place made of old boxes, wearing glasses just like Skinner's.

"Mulder, over here!" she called and approached steadily the woman in the shadows of the street, startling her with her headlights on. 

"Don't worry, ma'am. I'm Special Agent Scully with the FBI. I have a few questions to ask you. First where are these glasses from?" Mulder approached a minute later.

The old woman looked at them uncertain and raised her hands and made signals. She was mute and deaf.  
"Well," said Scully with a half smile. "What luck I learned to sign as a child."  
"Me too, Scully," answered Mulder. 

Washington DC  
FBI Headquarters, Hoover Building  
Interrogation room  
Wednesday, April 23rd  
09:32  
Sixth Day

*I saw a big car and a man beside it; he was trying to change the tire the stormy night. The streetlights went out and I could only observe the man. I went a little away as I turned there was suddenly a very huge guy there beside the man, I never saw someone so huge in all my life. He was lifting the backside of the car and the man fixed the tire. Suddenly the huge guy turned to him and grabbed his wrists and threw him on the car, where he hit his head and lost his glasses. The huge one pushed him into the passenger seat and drove away. That's all I know.* signaled the elderly woman in frantic gestures making it difficult for the agents to follow her.

"Could you give us more details of the huge man? Everything you can remember, please." Asked Mulder really worried now.  
*He was over a head bigger than the other and had dark hair but growing already grey on the temples. He gave me a chill as I observed him, but I was really too distant from them to say much more. And he drove quickly afterwards away.*

"In which direction?"  
*Highway, out the city. I think.*

Unknown place   
Monday April 28th  
06:15 am  
Eleventh Day

Skinner didn't feel the last blow from his own belt over and over again on his mishandled back, thighs and legs. 

"Wake up, your lazy boy. Didn't I say to take care of your home? Scrub the walls; here take this." He said and handed him a scrubber and shoved him towards the ladder. He liked this one, he was tougher than the others he had before, and this one would last perhaps forever. He was older than the others were and quite muscular.   
He would have to leave some hours today to bring more provisions to the hunter's cabin. Time to bury him for a few hours, making any escape impossible.

He descended the ladder and saw him scrubbing the wooden walls in slow motions and suddenly retreat to the farthest corner in the dark cellar, when he sensed him. Yeah, he was learning to fear him properly.   
He pulled him towards him grabbing his left ankle and hovered over him. He ran his fingers over the almost unharmed face of the shuddering man below him, tracing the manly features. Yeah, he wouldn't destroy this face; it was quite handsome in its way, with the huge brown eyes looking fearful up to him. Soon he would take him the proper way and he would learn to like it. Until now he just had beat him. And it would be it for a while longer. He wanted to break him first. But he could play a little with him. He just loved it when he saw the terrified face when he touched them more intimately but didn't follow through.  
Well for a while, at least, just for a while. Looking into the beautiful eyes he began to open the zipper totally; the button had gone a long time ago.   
"I think you don't need these pants anymore." and took them away. He was all bruised in different shades of blue and some bloody cuts. 

He pulled him closer and fondled with his groin for a while.   
"Do you like it?" he chuckled with a heavy breath and saw a single tear running down the handsome face as he stroke him harder. Today he would go a little further and startle him a little more. He spread his legs apart with a rough motion and held him in this position for a while and finally slipped his middle finger into the tight hole in a quick motion.   
He saw the hurt and pain in the terrified eyes. He slipped his finger in and out in slow thrusts, increasing steadily, and began to probe him. Yeah, a virgin. He felt himself getting aroused by the sight of the choked face. He slipped his finger out and squeezed a nipple until it grew hard and bent his head and kissed him.

He watched him for a while then let him go and reached for the neck cuff and slid it around his neck, then the foot cuff. There would be no need for the hand cuffs this time. He lifted the naked trembling man in a swift motion and held him tight to his body. 

"Sleeping time, my boy."   
He slipped him to a hole in the dark cellar the width and length of a man, and began to bury him. He laughed at the shocked face.

"Don't worry. It's a security for not escaping. We wouldn't want that, would we? And put your hands to your sides. " When just his face looked out of the earth he put an iron water cane into his mouth and a handkerchief over his nose and eyes and buried him further and filled the rest with grit and more earth and then some huge rocks.   
Then he left.  
Skinner felt terrified, first with the huge hands touching him all over. Totally violated and couldn't do anything to prevent it. 

The touching began three days ago and he knew that it was going to be worse after today. 

He couldn't move a finger, and the weight on his aching body was increasing, and he began to choke and to sob violently.   
He needed more air, or perhaps it was better to die right now. He couldn't handle much more. No one would feel anything when he died anyway. He only sensed that he couldn't finish with the smoking bastard. It was his fault he was in this situation after all. He would have gone home hours before if it wasn't for the smoking bastard. And Monday he had had a date with Maggie. Just the thought of her gave him peace enough to sleep. 

 

Maggie Scully's house  
Monday, April 28th  
06:59 am  
Eleventh Day

Maggie awoke with a whimper. She had dreamt of Walt. The worst nightmare she ever had.

She had seen him buried alive somewhere in a dark cold room. Sobbing and thinking of her. Was it just a nightmare or something more? He felt so terrified in her dream. Why did no one find him yet? 

 

A gas station near the Appalachian Mountains  
Wednesday, April 30th  
11:00 am  
Thirteenth Day

"I'm sure I saw this car. This huge guy was driving; that's why I remember so good. Another slightly bald one was sleeping peacefully in the reclined passenger seat. The suit was a little rumpled and a little too light, but he had a trench coat over him. I thought to myself, a marine type. They headed toward the mountains. That was the weekend before the last, I'm sure. The big guy asked me not to disturb the man who was sleeping," said the mechanic of the gas station to Mulder and Scully.

"Thanks for your help, Mr. Benton." Said Mulder and turned to Scully, excited, moving away. After a long time, a new lead.

"Mulder, Mom told me she had a nightmare on Monday morning and saw Skinner buried in a hole in some cabin in the mountains."

"Scully, do you believe in foresight? That's a new one."  
"Mulder!" she said in a threatening voice and arched the one eyebrow he loved so much.   
"Sorry, Scully. So we have just to search in the mountains."  
"Yeah, right, whatever. They are so little we can find anyone in a short time." She said shaking her head disbelieving.  
"OK, so then, we would need all help we can gather. I promised your Mom we would find him as soon as possible. I can figure out what this guy wants from Skinner. The Gunman found out that there were some kidnappings involving a huge dark-haired guy, but these cases were never resolved. And there could be more victims, well; two young men were found which could have been his victims. They were disfigured and beaten and ..." he paused for an instant, "... I hope it's not the same guy. Perhaps it's not the same; the kidnapped were always young males."  
"Or on the other hand..."  
"... he just grabbed an older one this time," continued Mulder for her.

Unknown place  
Monday, April 28th  
07:45 pm  
Eleventh Day

Skinner felt the burden over him being removed. Since he passed out he had lost track of time.   
He felt the cane being removed from his mouth and the large hand was grabbing his head out of the remaining earth and soon he saw the huge man standing over him extending a hand to help him get out of the hole.   
He grasped the hand as if it was an anchor for his very life, and his body was pulled out in a swift motion.   
"Hey, sleepyhead. Did you miss me? You're a mess." he said in a sotto voice as if talking to a little child, and carried him out of the dark cellar like one.   
He prepared a bath for Skinner in an old-fashioned tub and put him in and began to soap him all over. He saw him flinch as the warm water ran over his wounds. There wouldn't be beatings today, he decided and tomorrow he would begin a new treatment with his new boy. After the bath he took him to his bed and not to the dark cellar. He fed him; he would need it for tomorrow. It was already darkening and he threw the trembling figure closer with his back to him and circled him into his arms. He was really tired tonight, and tomorrow was another day. Sleep overcame him soon.  
Hours later, Skinner finally found the courage and moved inch by inch away from the huge figure behind him, careful not to disturb the man's sleep. He saw that this was his only chance to get away from here. No cuffs for the first time. Oh, how his body ached all over. He almost couldn't move, but he had to. There were no weapons in this cabin as far as he knew, which he could use to finish with his captor. Clothes, he had to find clothes; he couldn't go out in the snow naked. He saw the long coat and took it carefully from the hook and some footwear, looking fearfully at the still sleeping man. He opened the cabin door, slipped out and closed it again behind him.   
Thank God the door was silent. He ran away some meters and slipped the huge boots on and wrapped himself in the thick coat and ran as fast as he could in his weak condition. He had to make it, he had to make it. His mind was rumbling over and over.   
He could feel the cold numbing his limbs, but he continued to run. Nothing else was important; he had to go back to Maggie. She would hold him safe, he was sure.  
He almost froze when he heard an angry scream reverberating through the woods. "Boy, come back at once before I get too angry with you or you are going to regret it!"   
There was a moment of silence and then: "Okay, you asked for it." And heard his heavy footsteps following him through the snow, coming closer and closer.  
He should hide, he thought desperately, but there was nowhere he could hide. And it was a full moon. So he continued to run. The heavy footsteps were too close and a dark shadow hovered over him and he felt the hated strong hands grabbing him.  
"No, NO", he cried desperately, "Let me go."  
A blow launched him some feet over.   
"Did you really think you could run away from me, boy?! Nobody runs away from me."   
Skinner struggled savagely as the man grabbed him again, but he was just like a basketball in the man's hand and a heavy slap in his face knocked him out.  
Without any effort the man took him back to the cabin and threw him on the bed and took the boots and coat away. Yeah, he would take him now that he learned not to run away again. He had wanted to be gentle the first time but... .   
Skinner slowly awoke his head whirling in pain from the last blow. He was back, it screamed in his mind.   
He turned to face the man who was hovering like a shadow over him again.   
He saw him taking off his clothes with a grim face on. He slipped out of the bed and curled himself in the corner of the little cabin, as far as possible from the dark shadow in the fairly illuminated room.  
"No, please. Don't. I'll be good." Skinner begged. "I won't go away again. I promise."  
"Too late, little one." And he grabbed him by an arm and threw him on the bed again. "You have to learn not to disobey me. Hold still, or it will hurt more." He turned the shorter man over so he lay on his stomach and put a pillow under his stomach. He drew his knee between his legs and positioned himself between them and grabbed him by the thighs and separated his buttocks with his thumbs and held him in an iron grip as the younger man began to twist desperately. He slapped one side of the buttocks hard and slowly pushed his cock head through the tight ring of his asshole. He heard a yelp of pain but didn't bother and then entered with all his shaft deep into the ass.   
He heard him crying out in pain and then sobbing as he drove deeper and deeper. Oh, he felt so good, he was so tight. A virgin indeed.  
Finally he felt that he was coming in an intense orgasm and his last thrust entered deeper in the sobbing man beneath him. He felt satisfied and spent. Yeah, he was going to enjoy this again very soon, he thought, when he crushed the figure with his large frame beneath him. He didn't slip out yet; he was feeling too good. After a while he could feel himself stiffen again and began to move again, but sat up and took the trembling body with him. Still deep in him, he began to kiss the exposed neck and gripped his jaw and turned his head enough to kiss the wet face and the soft mouth, moving his tongue in and out, exploring it. With the other hand he began to squeeze a nipple and then the other and roamed to the groin and fondled with the shaft and the balls not too gentle.   
Soon he would make this one beg to be taken over and over again. He let him fall down again to his stomach and began to thrust again burying himself deep. His orgasm built slowly this time but still as intense as the other one. He could feel his semen spurting into the man beneath him. Totally spent, he slipped out of him. His new boy was bleeding quite well. He turned him over and saw him passed out from the last one. Good. He began to kiss him on the mouth, opening it with his tongue, exploring all of him. He slid down to the neck and licked his way to the nipples, hardening them. He felt him wake up and went further down, biting and kissing his way further down to the firm stomach.  
"No", he heard him sob again.  
"Yes", he replied and took all of him in his big mouth and started to suck him with all his strength. Soon he was writhing beneath him. And the convulsed shudder overcame the body beneath him as he licked all his semen away.  
It was time to get some sleep.  
End Of Part 2

 

  
TITLE: Dark Shadow (3/3)  
In the Appalachian Mountains  
May 1st  
05:32 pm  
Fourteenth Day

"Agent Mulder, we found a burned out car near here. It's the AD's. But we found no corpse in there."  
"Okay, let's spread out in all directions. If he's still alive he should be somewhere here. Take groups of two. This man we're after is very strong. Don't take chances."

They spent more than an hour searching around but could find nothing yet, and it was growing too dark even with the headlights on. Finally they decided to return to the new camp and to wait until morning .   
Mulder sat by his tent in a moody silence. He felt uneasy, more than before. He liked the bald guy, even if he never would admit it to others not even to Scully. He grew to trust him, not as Scully, but quite well. Sometimes he was like a father, not like his father had been, but as one should have been. He sighed. It was strange not to find out the identification of such a huge guy he thought to himself. There weren't too many of them out there.   
It should have been an easy task to track down one like that one. However, it could be a foreigner; that would be the only explanation. And these kidnappings were usually at the end of the winter to springtime.   
He took his heavy coat and a strong flashlight and headed to the woods again. He had to do something. He couldn't wait here until morning.  
As he was about 100 yards from the camp he could hear someone following him. He turned.  
"Mulder, wait. I'm coming with you," said Scully. "And don't you ever ditch me again."  
"Sorry, Scully, I just wanted to take a look around again."   
"I know, but you should have told someone before heading out into the dark. But I knew you would try it by yourself."  
"That's the curse of being known too well."  
They wandered around for awhile, each in their own thoughts. After an hour they saw an old road. The road ended, and looking around, Mulder found a badge. Skinner's FBI-ID.  
"Well, he was here." He said and the two special agents looked around to find some more tracks. In which direction could the man and Skinner have headed? they wondered. There was a slightly disguised path leading up the mountain forest, or almost a path.   
They decided to follow it. 

Unknown Place  
Friday, May 2nd  
04:10 am  
Fifteenth Day

The huge man hovered again over the smaller one. He felt really good for his age. He was 61 now. He liked this country; it was really bigger than his own and so easy to hide in. It was the second time he'd been in this part of the country. He was here previously to take mental notes and search out possibilities.   
It had been a coincidence that he'd been in Washington the day he found his new boy, and with the heavy rainstorm it had been easy to abduct him. The easiest of all. No tracking down to wait for the best moment. He had come for him without any effort. The others had been dead a long time before, but not this time. He was very content. He knew, though, that he had to go a little easier on him the next few days, or he was going to hurt him too much inside, and that could take away all of the pleasure. Still, the boy wasn't going to enjoy it, since the pain was still too great. And that would be a waste as he was so responsive to the simplest touch.   
"Come on, my boy, kiss me properly and I promise I'll leave you all by yourself today," he teased him. He could promise it easily, as it was already the day to go for more provisions anyway. He hadn't beaten him again, just played with him the last days, but the bruises and cutting wounds were still the same and that was going to take time to heal.   
He looked expectantly down at the handsome face. The eyes were surrounded by blue shades and the gaze avoided him; sometimes he seemed locked somewhere else. He reached for his nipple with his right hand and kneaded it a bit and circled his thumb around it in slow motions, sometimes rubbing his fingernails over it.   
"Well, how is it? Do you want my special attention today? You choose. It will be my pleasure." He teased more and saw the new shudder enveloping the bruised body, and his boy lift his head to kiss him the way he liked it.   
He observed him as he was doing so. The younger man's eyes were closed but the tears were rolling down his face. He looked very vulnerable now, the way he liked it. Finally he kissed him back and crushed him into the mattress and began to roll a bit with his hips over the groin area of the other. It was just too good; he had to take him again.   
He unbuttoned his fly and cupped the buttocks of his boy and lifted him a bit and parted his legs to circle his waist. This time he entered him very slowly and carefully, and stopped for a moment looking at the pained face and he heard the whimpering. He couldn't help; it would still hurt for weeks.   
Today he wanted him one last time. He thrust in a slow motion, in and out, taking his time. He lifted him to a half sitting position and rocked him, then he began to kiss him, exploring his mouth with his tongue sucking the tears away and returned to the mouth to suckle at the soft tongue, imitating his thrusts below. He bent down and thrust more forcefully, but he couldn't hold down and began to increase his speed until it was frantic. He came over and over again. Breathing hard he slipped out and bent to the groin and began to suck hard. Swallowing almost all the groin, he could feel him writhing and crying out loud, but continued all the harder.   
One way or the other he was going to have a response from him now. He swallowed all the semen, until he was totally spent out and let go of him.   
He chuckled; he had blacked out. He stood up and arranged his clothing, and bent down and carried his unconscious boy to the ladder and slipped him into the deep hole in the cellar. He reached for the cuffs and put all of them on him. He began to shuffle the earth over the body then took a hollow cane and opened the mouth to shove it in. Then he put a handkerchief over his face to keep the dirt from entering, and covered the hole, letting just a bit of the cane out.   
He put over the grid some of the rocks again and reached for a wooden box to hide the cane a bit, to make sure nobody would find it. Someone could always come to this place by chance.  
After changing, he left the cabin to do some shopping. His car was about a mile away. The cabin couldn't be reached by car. He was thinking of buying a motorcycle to make the access easier. It was already 05:30.  
Skinner woke all of a sudden, only to find himself buried again. He could feel the air cane deep buried in his throat, hurting him by its irregular end. He couldn't move an inch. He thought seriously that it would be better to die than to go on like this, but he couldn't even take out the cane of his throat. He had lost track of time; he didn't know anymore how long he had been in this cabin.   
There was no sound other than his pounding heart, the heavy breath, the pain almost unbearable inside him.

In the Appalachian Mountains  
Friday, May 2nd  
07:12 am  
Fifteenth Day

Mulder and Scully were still heading up the mountain, now random, because there was no longer a path to follow; just their instincts led them. Sometimes they rested on the way. Some hours ago they had communicated with the rest of the searchers to give their direction so the other teams could search other paths up the mountain.

"Mulder, look, there's a cabin over there."  
They were approaching the old hunter's cabin cautiously, looking into the only room inside from a back window. So far as they could see, no one was in there. Looking around, they entered by the only door there was. Mulder found a shredded shirt, as well as suit trousers in a trashcan. There were stains of dried blood all over them. The middle area of the rumpled sheet on the bed was soaked with old blood and with fresh blood. Scully looked at Mulder and saw that he was as white as she felt.

"They were here, and not long ago. Where could they have gone?" asked Mulder with a depressed voice.  
"Let's see.... There's a trapdoor here," Scully said, as she was taking a wooden box and an old carpet from a corner of the cabin. "Help me with that."  
The trapdoor was really heavy. They almost didn't manage to open it together. Mulder illuminated the cold cellar with his flashlight.  
"There's nobody in there, Scully." Nevertheless, he descended the ladder to be sure, Scully right behind him.  
They were turning to go up again, when Scully heard something.  
"Wait! Listen! Can you hear it too?"  
"Yeah, it's like a breathing but very faint."   
They looked at each other and Scully said in a low voice.  
"Well, Mom said she saw him buried."  
There were some wooden boxes around them and in one of the corners there were rocks as well as a bigger box. They rolled it away and saw a bit of a cane looking out of the earthy ground and heard the breathing sound much better.  
As in one command they began to roll the heavy rocks from there. Mulder found a shovel in the other corner and began to shovel the dirt away. The cane was still buried in the dirt. They took caution to avoid the center of the growing hole and shoveled with more caution as well.   
"Th...There's a hand," said Mulder and reached for it. It was cold but he could feel the faint pulse. He threw the shovel away and began with Scully to shovel the earth away with the bare hands. Skinner's head soon appeared, then they freed his bruised body. There was a handkerchief placed over his face. Mulder took it away. They sighed in relief. Scully took the cane carefully from the open mouth. Skinner looked so vulnerable without his glasses on and so haggard. His mouth was bleeding from the rough cane end. The circles beneath his eyes were deep blue shadowed. He had an ancient neck cuff on, and his ankle was shackled. His entire body was bruised and cut.   
Mulder took him gently in his arms and rocked him for awhile, looking at Scully who also had tears streaming down her cheeks. She examined the wounds as well as she could through the dirt. Suddenly Mulder felt Skinner move a bit. Looking back at him Mulder saw Skinner's terrified eyes opening. Slowly he saw the recognition and the relief there; tears filled from the huge brown eyes.   
With a sob Skinner grabbed Mulder's arm, and his whole body began to shudder with violent sobs.  
"I saw some keys upstairs. They must be for the cuffs." Dana said, gently stroking Skinner's arm before she left to go upstairs. Mulder was still rocking the sobbing AD.   
"It's Ok, sir. It will be all right now."  
"I thought nobody would ever find me, Mulder."  
"Fat chance. We're the FBI. But don't make it a habit. I've had enough of abductions and kidnappings."  
"I'll do my best," the AD said with a rough cough.  
Scully descended again with the keys and freed the AD from his cuffs. Together they helped him get out of the hole and then out of the dark cellar.  
"Let the hands off my boy," grunted a deep angry voice, and a box of provisions fell to the ground, splattering its contents around as the huge terrifying man reached for his gun.   
In one motion the two special agents planted themselves in front of the AD and shouted:   
"Freeze, FBI." When the man brought his gun to bear on them, they aimed and fired. The bullets hit the man's head, but not before he fired as well. They turned around to Skinner, and saw him curled on the floor, shuddering violently. It took awhile to calm him and themselves. The bullet had hit his left shoulder.

General Hospital Washington DC  
Friday, May 2nd  
In the evening  
Margaret Scully was heading to Skinner's room as she saw Fox and Dana.  
"How is he?" she asked the two. "And I want to know everything. Don't hold anything from me."   
"Well, he's relatively fine now. The bullet wound is not life threatening. There are some internal injuries, but the doctors took care of them too. Now all we can do is wait," answered Scully, lowering her head to avoid her mother's gaze.  
"Dana Katherine Scully, what aren't you telling me? You should know by now that there's nothing you can hide from me. So, Fox?" She said turning to him, including him as well.  
"Well, he's not too bad. So far. There'll be some trauma, though. It'll take time. He was buried alive with only a cane to breath through. Something like that's not too easy to forget." He frowned. It was not his place to tell Mrs. Scully the worse of it.   
"Fox!"  
"Oh, Mom. Oh, I mean, Mrs. Scully, there's nothing to worry about, really."  
"Mom is fine to me, Fox. You know I love you like a son. And so don't lie to me." She said increasing her tone of voice by the last phrase.  
One of the medics approached them.   
"Agent Mulder, Agent Scully. Mr. Skinner is out of risk now. The bullet has been removed without any trouble, but the rape ... He is dehydrated and feverish," said the young doctor. The young doctor noticed the good-looking middle-aged woman behind the two agents, her eyes wide with terror.   
"Rape?!" she gasped. Straightening herself, she pushed by the two agents to stand in front of the young doctor. "May I see him?"  
"Are you Maggie?" At Mrs. Scully's nod, he said, "Of course. Follow me. He keeps calling your name. It will be good for him to see a familiar face. It's always a relief when there are people to help in such situations. Rape is a terrifying experience. Sometimes it's terrifying how such things are increasing all over the world and always getting worse."   
And the two walked away leaving the two open-mouthed agents behind.

General Hospital, Washington DC  
Monday, May 3rd  
In the morning

Skinner smiled weakly at Maggie. He felt much better when he saw her. She hadn't left him since she came in yesterday. It made him happy, but he felt ashamed because she knew what had happened to him.   
Mulder and Scully had said they would be discreet in their reports. The perp was dead, and it would hurt no one but Skinner to mention the rape, so they would simply omit it. 

The two agents had been there awhile before leaving to go the hospital cafeteria. Some time later an elderly man entered, and Maggie felt Walt stiffen.  
"What are you doing here?" he hissed with an angry voice.  
"Just paying a visit to an old friend. I see you are in good shape again," the man said, reaching for a cigarette.   
Maggie didn't know who he was but she was immediately pissed off with him as she felt Walt's discomfort.   
"Hey, don't you know it's against the law to smoke in a hospital?" She plucked the cigarette from his lips and threw it down the toilet.  
He just looked at the angry woman open-mouthed.  
"And please, would you be so kind as to leave? Only family is allowed to visit." And she shoved him out, closing the door behind him.  
Skinner chuckled for the first time. She was indeed an Irish woman, also a black-haired one. But her temperament gave it away. Like mother, like daughter. He remembered how he thought that she would keep him safe if he made it back to her.   
"What a smoking bastard. I don't like the way he looked at you. Smoking bastard? Was that this Cancerman? I should have slugged him with my purse; the stone in there might have knocked some manners into him."  
"You keep a stone in your purse?" asked Skinner incredulous.  
"It was a present from my oldest. I didn't know why at that time; he was just 6 years old then, but I found out how smart it was of him, wasn't it?"  
"Oh, Maggie, only you." Skinner laughed out loud, startling the two agents who came back, iced tea in hand, accompanied by the smiling young doctor.   
It was really good for his patient to have these people around him.  
The End?  
End of part 3 of 3  
Continuing in Jungle Heat I and Jungle Heat II: The Sign Of Evil and in progress Jungle Heat III: Forbidden Souls. But all stories are conclusive and can be read independently.   
So, any comments? Sequel requested or should I leave this one   
and be happy not to be shot? And now I'm really, really tired.   
I know I was mean to poor Skinner I will make it up to him in the next one, I swear it. Bye.  
Distribute it as you wish, but leave my name on it, please.


End file.
